


Ghoulish Delights

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anxiety, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Harry hates horror movies even cheesy kid ones, Harry is such a sweetheart, It's silly and sweet, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, OKAY PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Scared Harry, Vacation, but it is very cute for the story okay?, the haunted mansion ride, this is definitely illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: When the Tomlinson family goes to Disneyworld for the first time, Harry's determined not to ruin the day, which means he'll even go on the Haunted Mansion despite how scared it makes him. When the ride faces technical difficulties, Harry's anxiety reaches an overwhelming peak and Louis takes matters into his own hands... and mouth.





	Ghoulish Delights

This trip has gone abso-fooking-lotely amazingly so far.

None of their flights got delayed, no one’s luggage was lost, the jet lag didn’t seem to hit anyone too hard, and everyone’s been in good spirits.

Louis likes to think of himself as a humble guy, but he wouldn’t mind tooting his own horn right now for successfully planning and executing a family vacation with ten people, two of whom are under the age of three.

The first day, they went to Typhoon Lagoon after sleeping off the jet lag until past one collectively, and both the younger and older twins had barely stopped laughing for a minute while they splashed around and went on any rides they reached the height limit for, with the “grown ups”-- Louis still refuses to accept how old his younger sisters are getting so he doesn’t like to include them in the “grown up” group-- lounging around and enjoying the relative calm before the storm.

The second day, the Tomlinson clan hit up Epcot, and while Phoebe and Daisy seemed slightly bored every time Louis tried to play big brother and educate them on a different location that they went to, the real grown ups definitely enjoyed sampling the eclectic variety of alcoholic drinks from each representative country.

Those first two days, though, were just warm-up for day three, the half-way mark of their trip and the day they hit the most exciting park: the Magic Kingdom.

Louis had really wanted to sleep in after drinking so much at Epcot, but he was woken up-- not by his younger siblings but by the biggest child out there: his husband.

Harry started squirming and wiggling around from his position wrapped up in Louis’ arms as little spoon before it was even 8-frickin-a.m., and of course that subsequently woke up Louis.

While he initially huffed and puffed about the lack of sleep, Harry definitely made it worth Louis’ time, though, when he put his excited energy to good use by riding Louis into the mattress still with enough time to both shower and make it to breakfast on time.

After ridiculous amounts of pictures of the Tommo siblings and Harry [an honorary sibling] in front of Cinderella’s castle, meeting so many characters Louis lost count [his personal favorite meeting was Stitch because he’s such a little shit, but seeing the way the twin toddlers lit up when they met Anna and Elsa was definitely a close second], and going on family-friendly rides the toddlers could enjoy, too [okay, It’s A Small World was creepy as fuck, whoever decided kids would like that was fucked up in the head if you ask Louis], Jay insisted on taking the baby twins for a snack break and rest, shooing Louis away when he insisted on helping her out.

She and Dan took the two sets of twins-- the younger two were already being carried with droopy eyes before lunch-- off to a shady spot where they could lounge and chow down on some classic Disney snacks, so Louis, Harry, Lottie and Fizz decided to try some more “big kid” rides.

They decided that each of the four of them would get to choose one ride for them all to go on.

Louis went first and chose Space Mountain of course, and it 5000% lived up to all his expectations. Fizzy went next and chose Splash Mountain, which seemed like a great idea, up until Louis decided to sit in the front of the log and got completely soaked, messing up his perfectly styled fringe. For Harry’s turn, he insisted on going on the Little Mermaid ride, since even though it’s family friendly, he claimed he didn’t want the baby twins to learn the message of giving up something important to you for a boy like Ariel does. But he loves the movie so he wanted to go.

Lottie went last, and she chose the Haunted Mansion, which was one of her absolute favorite movies as a kid. Louis loves a good horror movie, even if it’s a cheesy, kid’s horror movie. Plus the nostalgia associated with it means the Haunted Mansion will always have a special place in his heart.

Harry, though, was not exactly having the same reaction to the news.

It’s actually kind of funny, because Louis knows Harry so well that he can easily see through Harry’s attempts at a cool, unaffected exterior. He’s totally trying to play off how much he doesn’t want to go on a “scary” ride, trying to just go with the flow and make this day exactly what everyone wants, even though Louis can see how close Harry is to shitting himself from nerves.

That’s just one of the items on the immeasurably long list of things Louis loves about Harry.

Sweet, sweet, angelic Harry who loves romcoms and children’s movies, although it’s almost certain he’ll cry at least once during either.

Sweet, lovely, baby Harry who loves all living creatures and has ranted to Louis on several occasions about how heartbreaking it is that the whole concept of ghosts hinges on the notion that they’re stuck here and can’t rest peacefully because they have left something unfulfilled.

Sweet, adorable, loving Harry who will watch a horror movie if it’s Louis’ night to choose the movie simply because he’d rather pee himself from nerves or stay up all night from nightmares in order to make Louis happy and give him what he wants.

So while it is definitely amusing to Louis how visibly nervous Harry is as they make their way across the park to Lottie’s choice ride even though it’s a ride meant for kids, Louis happily lets Harry hold his hand in a death grip, tugging Harry close to him to try to stifle and appease Harry’s sudden hyperness and insistent rambling from his anxiety.

Louis has no shame admitting he loves seeing a flustered, worked up Harry, but only in the context of the bedroom, not because he’s scared of going on a ride at what’s supposed to be the Happiest Place on Earth.

They luckily chose a good time of year to take this vacation because they haven’t had to wait in too long of lines, even without fast passes. Louis tries to distract Harry the whole time they wait, but despite his best efforts, Harry’s grip on his arm only grows more bone-crushing and his nervous energy grows increasingly as the line inches forward.

It’s hard because Louis’ completely torn between wanting to tease Harry endlessly about how scared he is to go on a ride designed for all ages at freaking Disneyland, the Happiest Place on Earth, especially when they are by far the oldest people in line not accompanied by a young child. And he knows rationally that nothing is going to happen to Harry-- if anything, this will actually be  _good_ for Louis because he will get a clingy, scared Harry cuddled up to him for a dark ride-- but Harry’s clearly not thinking rationally, and Louis knows when’s an appropriate time to take the piss out of Harry, and right now definitely isn’t.

So instead he focuses on distracting Harry, constantly caressing his sides or face, anywhere he can reach, and actively making sure to engage Harry in the conversation with his sisters.

For another thing, Louis knows that if he started teasing poor Harold for being scared of a kids’ ride, his sisters would join in-- hey, they have Louis as an older brother, okay? Of course they’re all about teasing their loved ones and being overall utter menaces-- and Louis’ really the only person ever allowed to tease Harry.

Finally, they get to the front of the line, and they’re standing in front of the doors, waiting to be let in on the next shift of ride-goers.

Louis cups the back of Harry’s neck and stands on his tippy toes to whisper directly into Harry’s ear, ignoring the way Harry shivers when Louis leans in so closely his lips brush against Harry’s skin with each word.

“We can sit this one out if you want, yeah? We don’t have to go on if you don’t want to, baby.”

Harry swallows audibly and shakes his head rapidly side to side.

In a shaky, not-at-all-convincing voice, he manages to squeak out, “No, ‘s fine. Don’t wanna ruin the day.”

Leaning back to gaze directly into Harry’s eyes and give him a very pointed look, Louis cocks his head and shrugs, feigning nonchalance.

“Okay, if you say so…..”

Harry gulps once more, and nods his head, trying to paste a smile on his face that turns into more of a grimace. As he opens his mouth to respond, Lottie cuts in, sticking her head directly in between them to be a visual and physical impediment.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” she chirps, snapping her gum loudly and clearly feeling much too proud about getting between her brother and his husband. It’s not like they were going to do anything at all no matter how close their faces may have been moments ago; this is a family vacation, okay?

Harry coughs awkwardly, stepping back and looking down, almost as if trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Nothing,” Louis snaps back at her, cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest. So typical Lottie, nosing her way into everyone’s business when he was just trying to be a loving, supportive husband and offer Harry a safe space to express his true feelings.

Lottie narrows her eyes and looks back and forth between Harry and Louis for a moment, pursing her lips as if deep in thought.

“Why are you two being so weird?” she asks Louis.

“They’re always weird,” Fizzy offers offhandedly, not even glancing up from where she’s typing furiously on her phone.

Louis scoffs, highly affronted, but this at least gets a small smile out of Harry who rolls his eyes and grins wider when he catches Louis’ eye.

Shrugging, Louis tugs on the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling him into his side where Harry easily folds into Louis while Louis wraps an arm around him, this position having become a natural way for them to stand after years together.

Louis takes a moment to nuzzle his face into Harry’s curls, inhaling deeply so he’s almost suffocated in the smell of his boy, finally placing a kiss on the crown of Harry’s head.

If people could purr like cats do, Harry would be purring up a storm, but instead he snuggles closer into Louis’ side, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder as Louis resumes breathing in the scent of Harry’s shampoo mixed with his natural, unique odor.

“See?” Fizzy’s voice interrupts them as she glances up from her phone. “I told you. There’s some sort of weird smell kink going on between them, even in line at Disneyworld. And this is them being normal, but it’s totally weird.”

Looking around to make sure no young, innocent eyes are watching, Louis cups one hand and hides his other hand behind it as he flips his giggling younger sisters off, trying to look menacing while stifling a fond smile as Harry grips onto Louis’ shirt and hides his own giggles against Louis’ neck.

His two sisters retaliate likewise, striking the same pose as him so that all three Tomlinson siblings are standing in line at the world’s biggest family amusement park trying to hide the fact that they’re flipping each other off while surrounded by children.

Suddenly, there’s a clicking sound as the door to the ride opens, and an eerie voice announces over the speaker,  _“Enter…. If you dare.”_

Lottie and Fizzy laugh in delight, grabbing at each other and rushing first inside.

Louis looks over to his husband and sees him standing stock-still, face as white as the ghosts they’re likely about to see, gnawing aggressively at his bottom lip in his typical nervous habit.

Louis stretches out a hand to him, and raises an eyebrow, silently making sure once more that Harry’s really okay with this.

Maybe it’s the gaggle of small children who suddenly run past them-- followed by two harried looking parents, yelling at them to slow down while apologizing profusely to Louis and Harry for cutting in line-- with displays of courage and self-assuredness that only seven year olds can muster up.

Maybe it’s that people are starting to grumble behind him about the line being held up.

Maybe it’s Harry’s kind-heartedness and determination to make this the perfect Tomlinson family vacation, even if his legal status as a Tomlinson didn’t suddenly inflict him with the family’s propensity for adventure and thrills.

Maybe it’s the way that Louis looks at him so full of love and genuine concern.

Whatever it is, Harry takes Louis’ hand and allows himself to be guided into the ride, using his other hand to grip Louis’ upper arm while he presses himself as close as can be to Louis’ back. In another situation, Louis would probably make a quip about Harry positioning himself so, uh to put it delicately, dick to ass style, but they’re already squishing into a crowded round room, and there are surely too many small children and potentially disapproving parents for him to even attempt such a crude joke.

Harry’s breathing heavily in Louis’ ear, and his hands are already clammy. It makes Louis’ heart ache with love at how strongly and unapologetically Harry feels: whether that be in the context of love or in complete terror of a silly, mechanical ride in Orlando, Florida, USA.

With a lot of phenangling on Louis’ behalf and barely any effort on a still too nervous-to-worry-about-his-movements-Harry’s behalf, Louis manages to rearrange them more comfortably so Harry’s arm is around Louis’ shoulder while Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s small waist.

Louis looks around, taking in the interior of the round room they’re in and the cartoon portraits hanging on the walls. He begins rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s strong back, jumping slightly himself when a voice begins to speak.

_“_ _Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please, and make room for everyone. There’s no turning back now. Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state.”_

“Doin’ okay, love?” Louis whispers to Harry, squeezing his sides gently.

“Mm-hm,” Harry hums, but his wide eyes and death-grip on Louis’ shirt would suggest otherwise.

Louis sneaks a soft kiss against Harry’s collarbone, but even that doesn’t get Harry to crack a smile as he stares intensely up at where the pictures are beginning to grow-- or where they in the room are beginning to descend? Ascend?

Harry takes a few steps closer to Louis, squeezing his hand even tighter.

_“Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination — hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors… which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there’s always my way.”_

“H?” Louis whispers, trying to get Harry’s attention, but the curly-haired man is staring up at the growing portraits, unable to tear his eyes away from them, and either unwilling to turn to Louis for fear of what he’ll see happening on that side of the room or because he’s too caught up in his own fear to even hear Louis next to him.

“Haz!” Louis whispers a little louder. Harry still doesn’t look at him, but his grip on Louis’ hand is turning increasingly painful as he clutches it for dear life.

“HARRY!” Louis yelps out as a burst of pain shoots through his arm from where Harry’s practically crushing his hand.

That gets Harry’s attention, along with several ride-goers around them who shoot them dirty looks, plus Lottie and Fizzy who laugh at Louis’ disruption and the subsequent glares he gets in return.

“What?” Harry’s deep voice brings Louis back from where he was having a stare-down with some redneck [likely homophobic] looking guy.

“You’re breaking my hand, love,” Louis whispers, turning fully towards his husband.

“Huh?” Harry scrunches his eyebrows up adorably in confusion.

It takes a moment for him to look down, see where their hands are intertwined and realizes how tightly he’s gripping on to Louis for him to let go and jump back a little, almost as if he’d been shocked.

“Sorry,” Harry whispers, looking horrified that he might have hurt Louis.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Louis is quick to reassure him, reaching out and pulling Harry back against him. Throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulders as Harry quickly adjusts to lean against Louis and be slightly shorter than the Donny lad, Louis easily gets them into a more comfortable position where he can still protect and comfort Harry without fear of getting any crucial body parts broken in the process.

“Much better,” Louis whispers to him, and Harry blushes, clearly still upset that he unintentionally hurt Louis.

Louis catches Lottie still looking at him with a smirk on her face.

_He scared?_ , she mouths, tilting her head in Harry’s direction.

_Fuck off, so what?_ , he mouths back, earning himself an eye roll followed by Lottie sticking out her tongue at him before she turns her attention back to the ride.

Louis’ almost pleased to realize that that whole situation made them miss the rest of what Creepy Ghost Voice Guy was saying about this weird stretching room, and then they’re being ushered out of the stretchy room towards the main ride.

While this seemed like good news for Louis, thinking they’d get Harry out of a small, crowded space, apparently Harry’s more than content to stay put and not have to face whatever else is left to come.

Harry stays rooted to the spot, eyes wide with terror and chest heaving as they let everyone else exit the room until they’re the last ones left.

“C’mon, love,” Louis says, trying to tug Harry away from the spot where he is adamantly refusing to move from. “We’ve gotta go.”

He notices a couple of the ride attendants giving them looks, and he scrambles his mind for a way to motivate Harry to just at least put one step in front of the other and get them towards the next part of the ride.

“The sooner, we leave this room, the sooner we get this ride over with, and the sooner you can go have all the baby cuddles with the twins you want in the whole world.”

Louis’ had years to perfect the art of Harry-Styles-Persuasion, so it is no surprise that at the words “baby cuddles,” Harry snaps out of whatever daze he was in and nods astutely, glancing to Louis and back to the room one last time before finally taking the first step towards the car part of the ride.

Louis’ surprised to see that Lottie and Fizzy had hung back to wait for them, and he gears himself up to defend his husband’s honor.

So what if a 24 year old man is afraid of a kids’ ride? That’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just because Harry has the world’s largest heart and doesn’t like to take death and the afterlife too cavalierly. He just cares too much about everything and everyone to enjoy scary things. Nothing wrong with that. That’s exactly what makes Harry Styles so… well, Harry Styles.

To Louis’ surprise and delight, though, Lottie steps towards them first and nods encouragingly to Louis as she smiles and takes Harry’s other hand.

“You two okay?” she asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

Louis waits to let Harry answer since it’s obvious that Louis’ doing fine and it’s Harry who’s on the verge of a Haunted-Mansion-induced-breakdown.

“ ‘m okay,” Harry gulps out, sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself than the three siblings. “ ‘m okay, it’s just a kids’ ride. I can do it.”

Lots and Fiz smile encouragingly at him, and Louis thanks the Heavens they’re not being condescending or anything right now-- not that he thought they would be; they’re extremely caring, he made sure of that while they were growing up but still.

“Thanks, guys,” Harry says to them as they each take one of his hands and squeeze it before turning and getting into a ride car just the two of them.

Guiding Harry with a hand on his lower back, Louis helps Harry get into the car first and follows after, chuckling slightly when Harry  _immediately_ grabs onto Louis and cuddles into his side the moment Louis’ bum hits the seat.

Louis pets Harry’s hair, holding him as close as possible with a safety bar across their laps.

“Doin’ great, love,” Louis encourages him as the car lurches forward and begins to take them through the attraction. “Almost done.”

Harry chuckles drily, shaking his head from where he’s laying it on Louis’ shoulder.

“It only just started, Lou,” he points out with a trace of laughter on his voice.

Louis latches onto that trace and digs his fingers into Harry’s sides, tickling him gently until Harry giggles enough for his dimples to pop deep so Louis can stick his finger in one, something that always unfailingly causes Harry to smile as widely as possible.

“Love you,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ shirt. “Even if your sister makes me come on a dumb horror ride.”

Harry sounds so adorably petulant and whiny that Louis’ chest physically aches as if his heart can’t contain the amount of love he has for his husband.

Louis’ got to admit that he’s pretty proud of Harry, because even though he definitely isn’t enjoying the ride, after the first few spooks and jump scares, Harry stops hiding his face entirely and clutching Louis as if he’s a life-vest and starts to only occasionally hide his face. Bonus points, he eventually loosens his grip enough so that Louis doesn’t have to worry about having too many finger-shaped bruises on his arms after this.

Harry actually looks up and watches entranced the entire time they drift past the Ballroom scene, and although Louis’ sure it’s a fun sight, he finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from the look of awe on Harry’s face as he watches the mechanical ghosts dance around.

Of course, it’s too good to last because as they’re rounding the corner away from the Ballroom, their car suddenly jerks to a jarring stop and the lights flicker once, twice, until cutting off entirely as the sound effects come to a screeching stop as well.

Situated in complete darkness and silence, neither boy moves at first.

Louis is hyperaware of where Harry’s fingers are digging harshly into his thigh and feels Harry’s heavy breaths against his neck.

“Lou?” he whispers, as if speaking too loudly will draw the ghosts to them. “Is this part of the ride?”

The poor thing’s voice is so tiny and full of such uncertainty and fear that it draws all of Louis’ attention to Harry, and he realizes that Harry’s trembling against Louis’ side. He gathers Harry into his arms and hugs him tightly, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s arms in both a warming and soothing gesture.

“I don’t know, love,” Louis says at regular volume as the chatter from other distressed and confused ride-goers infiltrates their car. “But I’m sure no matter what the workers here have it all under control.”

Louis feels Harry nod against him but his trembling doesn’t decrease, despite Louis’ valiant efforts at calming him.

Only a few moments later, they see a beam of light headed towards them, and they watch as a Disney employee walks up to Lottie and Fizzy’s car in front of them, pausing to say something discernible to them before turning and heading towards Louis and Harry.

“Hey y’all,” the guy intones in a deep Southern American drawl. “Sorry ‘bout all this. We’re havin’ some technical difficulties but should have everything up and running in just a jiffy. We’re offering complimentary meal passes for any location in the Magic Kingdom for all riders”-- he extends his hand clutching two pieces of paper towards them, and Louis manages to untangle an arm from around Harry and grab their two meal passes-- “as a token of our sincerest apologies about the inconvenience. In the meantime, while we get everything working, we ask that you stay inside the car at all times. Thanks!”

And with that, he’s turning to carry himself and the only source of light with him onto the next car.

“You still okay, Hazza?”

It takes a moment for Harry to answer, and when he finally does, he shakes his head saying, “No. No, I hate this.”

“Aw, babe. They’re working on it. We’ll be outta here soon,” Louis tries to reason, recognizing that it’s a weak attempt at comfort but not really sure what else he can really say.

Harry takes a long inhale and exhale, nuzzling against Louis and whispers, “I know, but still.”

Louis exhales heavily and checks his phone to see that they’ve been stuck already for five minutes, and he prays silently that the workers will get this figured out soon so that he can get Harry out of here ASAP. He feels awful, because he’d promised Harry it’d just be a short ride and they’d be out in the nice, sunny Florida air before they knew it, but now they’re stuck in the pitch black for an indefinite amount of time.

They continue to sit in silence for a few more minutes, the voices of other patrons and lights from their phones the only clue that the two men are not completely alone in this dark void.

Harry doesn’t express any more discomfort or fear, but he’s jiggling his leg so violently that their entire car is rocking with the effort.

Louis reaches over and places a steady hand atop Harry’s thigh, hoping to stop his anxious fidgeting.

“Sorry,” Harry murmurs, but only moments later his other leg starts jostling quickly up and down.

“How long’s it been?” Harry whispers, and Louis’ dismayed to see that it’s only been 8 minutes total, since it feels like it’s been hours.

What the hell is taking them so long to figure their shit out, Louis has to wonder. And why can’t they get some more lights in here and get them off this damned ride?!

“I don’t like this,” Harry whimpers again, clutching desperately at Louis. Louis reaches up to cup his cheek and feels how Harry’s squeezing his eyes shut and chewing anxiously on the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t like this,” he practically chants in a hushed tone, slightly rocking back and forth.

Harry’s Louis’ baby, his number one priority, and when he’s not doing alright, Louis will do literally anything in his power to make it alright.

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis murmurs in what he hopes is a soothing tone as he wracks his brain for some notion of what he might be able to do to prevent Harry from freaking out even more. “Um, I could tell you a story? Or we could just talk? Or we could just sit here like we’ve been doing? Do any of those things sound like they would help, Haz?”

“I don’t know!” He wails into Louis’ shoulder, his whole body still shaking. “I don’t know what I want.”

There’s something about how small Harry’s voice is right now and about that particular wording that makes a light bulb go off in his mind-- not necessarily a good idea by any means but an idea nonetheless.

Extracting an arm from around Harry once again, Louis tests the safety bar and much to his delight, finds that it’s unlocked and he can easily push it away from their laps.

“Lou?” Harry asks. “What are you doing? We’re not supposed to leave the car.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Louis reassures while he sits up and rearranges them blindly, doing the best he can given the situation they’re in.

“What’re you--” Harry cuts off as he feels Louis lean towards him and begin kissing along his neck, trailing kisses up to his earlobe which he sucks and nibbles on for a moment until kissing back down to leave a harsh lovebite along Harry’s collarbone.

“Lou,” Harry gasps out, and his desperate tone could equally be attributed to an attempt at getting Louis to stop or a submission to his pleasure.

Louis pulls back, needing to gauge Harry’s truthful opinion on this turn of events.

Ghosting his fingers up and down the in-seams of Harry’s thighs, Louis whispers in his ear, “You said you didn’t know what you want, baby, but doesn’t Daddy always knows how to make you feel better?”

Harry lets out a strangled half-gasp, half-whimper at Louis’ choice to call himself “Daddy,” but he stays quiet, knowing that good boys don’t talk until their Daddy tells them they can.

“I know something that always gets your mind off your worries,” Louis continues, kissing the words into Harry’s skin as he works a hand behind Harry’s legs and begins fiddling with the zipper of his skinny jeans.

“Want Daddy to help you out? Help you relax? Here with all these people— families— around? When at any minute the lights could come back on and the ride could start again?”

Louis makes sure to phrase it like this because, on the one hand, he knows how much of an exhibitionist kink Harry has, and the challenge of trying to come before the ride starts again at any minute is sure to get Harry super hot.

But at the same time, he also intentionally phrased it as a question to ensure that Harry knows he can back out, that Louis actually wants to know if Harry’s okay with what they’re about to do.

“Nngh,” Harry grunts out, bucking his hips up as Louis unceremoniously shoves his hand into Harry’s boxers and loosely fists at Harry’s soft cock.

“Words, Angel,” Louis murmurs, barely removing his mouth from the lovebite he’s sucking into the side of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Harry pants out, squirming under Louis’ casual ministrations.

Louis grins wickedly at Harry’s consent and bites down hard on Harry’s neck as he begins pumping Harry’s cock with vigor.

“Gotta be quiet, though, angel,” Louis whispers as Harry’s pants and whimpers become a bit too loud for the setting they’re in. “Don’t want my sisters in the car ahead to hear you, do you?”

“Lou!” Harry gasps out, gripping a hand tightly around Louis’ bicep.

“Huh? What was that, love?” Louis teases. “You  _do_ want them to hear how good I can make you feel? How desperate you always are for me, so much so that you can’t even wait to get off this ride before needing me to touch you?”

Harry buries his face in Louis’ shoulder, biting down to stifle his breathy moans.

But despite how accelerated Harry’s breathing has gotten and how much he seems to be enjoying this, he’s still only half-hard in Louis’ hand after several minutes, which is no good at all. Louis’ a perfectionist, and he takes this as a personal affront that he’s apparently not making Harry feel good enough to get hard, even though just the dry rub of his hand down the front of his pants and a few carefully chosen words is usually more than enough to get Harry wound up.

“Sorry,” Harry murmurs, hiding his blush from Louis’ scrutiny. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Hey now,” Louis soothes, removing his hand from Harry’s boxers and cupping his cheeks with both hands to plant a gentle, quick kiss to his lips. “It’s okay.”

Harry, though, intentionally avoids Louis’ faze, clearly embarrassed and beating himself up for not being able to give Louis what he wants, which is so classic Harry that the whole point of his efforts was to make Harry feel better but Harry wants to do it primarily to be good for Louis.

“I’m just-- I think I’m too anxious, too in my head right now,” Harry tries to explain.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Um…. How long’s it been?”

Louis checks his phone and sees that it’s still only been 14 minutes since he first checked after the ride stops, relaying the info to Harry.

Harry swallows audibly, shaking his head as if trying to physically psych himself up and brush off his concerns.

“Yeah, wanna.”

Louis has to bite back a smile, knowing he needs to be the one calm and in control. And…. at the same time, he also knows he needs to up the antics and take them to the next level in order to get Harry hard and in the properly relaxed headspace they both desire.

Louis tugs on Harry’s pants and boxers, trying to pull them out of the way enough until he can pull them down just enough to free Harry’s cock, tugging them right below his balls so they’re out of the way for what he’s planning on next.

Harry moves his head as if to initiate a kiss, but Louis’ on a time schedule and knows that teasing Harry is almost a surefire way to get him riled up, so he ducks down just as Harry’s lips are about to touch his.

“Wha-- ohh,” Harry croaks out as Louis ducks down fully to take Harry’s softening cock into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Lou,” Harry whispers, his hands coming up to simply rest atop Louis’ hair, occasionally stroking encouragingly. “I can’t believe-- 's fucking ballsy of you.”

Louis barely pulls off Harry’s cock to say, “no, love,  _this_ is ballsy,” before ducking back down and sucking at Harry’s balls while working his cock over with his hand, the slide now much smoother from the few moments Louis had his mouth on him.

Detaching his mouth with as quiet a sound as possible, Louis moves back to swallowing down Harry’s cock, going directly for the gold as he immediately takes it all the way down, his nose nestled amongst Harry’s perfectly trimmed-pubic hair at the base as he hollows in his cheeks and sucks obscenely.

He hears a dull thud sound, which he assumes was Harry throwing his head back against the car, and he takes that as a good sign, putting all his effort into bobbing quickly up and down Harry’s cock while sucking in his cheeks and flicking his tongue.

Louis’ always been quite proud of himself for his abilities when it comes to giving head, and when it only takes a few moments for him to begin to feel Harry  _finally_ getting hard in his mouth, it only encourages him to redouble his efforts to try getting Harry off as soon as possible.

Louis’ so focused on making Harry feel fucking phenomenal while simultaneously trying not to get hard in his pants that for a moment, he forgets where they are-- that is until Harry lets out a real, full-bodied moan once he’s fully-hard and Louis takes him all the way down his throat.

It’s kind of Louis’ fault because he knows how loud Harry can be in bed, and he knows how loud Harry gets when being deepthroated, but still, Louis _had_ told Harry he needs to be quiet; that was part of the game.

Maybe it’s just Louis being jolted back to reality so suddenly and his subsequent panic, but for a few moments after, when he and Harry stay completely frozen-- Louis still sucking on Harry’s cock from his lips to the back of his throat-- that Louis feels as if everyone’s stopped talking and know exactly what is going on in the Tomlinson-Styles car.

But the moment passes and chatter resumes; no one comes investigating what the sound was from.

Very, very slowly and cautiously, Louis pulls up and off Harry’s cock, swiping the back of his hand over his lips as he sits up and away from Harry.

“Harry,” he drawls out in a quiet but deadly tone. “I thought I told you if we were going to do this, you had to be absolutely silent.”

Suddenly, he scoots forward and grips a fist into Harry’s hair, pulling hard enough to tilt Harry’s head back to expose his neck where Louis latches on, biting down almost hard enough to actually draw blood.

They both know this is a test-- hair-pulling and neck-biting are two of Harry’s simplest yet biggest turn ons, but Harry’s being good and manages to muffle any sounds he’s about to omit.

Louis lets him go, kissing sweetly over the mark he just left and murmuring variations of, “good baby; my good, sweet boy,” over and over.

“We can try again, Harry,” Louis suggests flippantly, as if he isn’t dying to get his mouth back on Harry’s cock like he truthfully is. “But only if you can be good. You know, I only suggested we do this because I thought you would do better at being my good boy, but maybe you don’t deserve to even come.”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry chokes out, and Louis can’t help smirking at how easily Harry’s turned to begging, always a sure sign that he’s willing and ready to do anything if it helps him come sooner.

Louis leans down again, ignoring the way his back aches from the awkward position he’s had to take to execute this whole thing while still seated in a fucking car for part of a fucking ride at fucking Disneyworld. He grips the base of Harry’s cock to help position it where he wants and plants a soft kiss to the tip, licking his lips to gather all the taste of Harry, something entirely for his own pleasure since Harry can’t see what he’s doing exactly in the dark.

Breathing the words against Harry’s dick just to savor the way Harry’s legs tremble at Louis’ breath ghosting across his most private parts, Louis reminds him, “Alright, baby, we’ll try this again, but any more noises and I’ll stop completely, won’t even touch you again tonight.”

Harry’s hand slaps down hard on his own thigh, his fingers clenching into a tight fist in his frustration but he says nothing and otherwise remains completely still, waiting for Louis’ next instructions.

“And… if you don’t come before the ride starts again, I don’t know if I’ll let you come at all the rest of this vacation,” Louis tacks on before sucking Harry back down.

He doesn’t actually know if he’ll be able to hold himself to that threat if it comes to it, but he knows that it will get Harry desperate and entirely focused on coming rather than on being scared of their setting.

As Louis bobs his head up and down, working his fist over the part of Harry’s cock he can’t as easily take down, it soon becomes apparent that being quiet isn’t just a challenge for Harry. Louis has to work extra hard to make this one of the best blowjobs of Harry’s life without audibly gagging, slurping, choking, sucking, anything.

The feeling of Harry’s fingers digging into his scalp, the consistent trembling of Harry’s strong thighs under his arm, and the electric, full-body shiver that runs down his body every time he catches Harry stopping himself just as he’s about to fuck up into Louis’ mouth has Louis throbbing and aching between his own legs, and he’s desperate to get out of this ride so he can properly take Harry apart in the privacy of their own hotel room.

Choking slightly but ignoring the drool that’s started drying on his chin, Louis squeezes his eyes shut and takes Harry back down his throat again, swallowing again and again when Harry’s cockhead hits the back of his throat. Suddenly Harry kicks out one of his legs and begins tugging  _hard_ at Louis’ hair, and Louis knows that he’s moments away from coming.

Immensely proud of his baby for following all his instructions and feeling renewed with his end goal in sight, Louis throws caution to the wind and starts bobbing his head up and down on Harry’s cock at a punishing speed, allowing spit to get all over his face and for slobbering sounds to fall from his mouth.

There’s another thud as Harry’s head hits the back wall of their car and his legs flail out, kicking the front of the car as he’s coming with a quiet groan, shooting off into Louis’ mouth.

Louis, of course, swallows it down happily, gently suckling at the tip a few additional moments to work Harry through his aftershocks.

With a super quiet pop, Louis pulls off from Harry’s dick, unable to contain the wide smile breaking out across his face despite the heated aching in his groin as he tucks Harry back into his pants, making sure he’s fully covered once again before sitting up and throwing an arm over his eyes, leaning his head back and trying to catch his breath.

Eyes still covered, he feels Harry’s gentle, long fingers flicker across his cheeks and down to his mouth, where Harry does his best to wipe the extra spit and cum off Louis’ face as best as he can in the dark.

Deeming the job good enough and trying adamantly to ignore how aroused he is now, Louis drops his head against Harry’s shoulder and cuddles into him, humming contentedly when Harry wraps his arms around Louis and rests his cheek atop Louis’ head.

“Was that okay?” Louis mumbles.

Harry chuckles in disbelief, and Louis can feel him shaking his head.

“That was absolutely insane, Lou,” Harry replies. “And I fucking loved every single second of it.”

Louis grins and nuzzles closer to Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers conspiratorially. “I love you so much. How’d I get so lucky to end up with you?”

It’s not a new sentiment by any means, but it still makes Louis smile and blush.

Before Louis can respond, there’s a dull humming sound and suddenly the lights are coming back up and the mechanical figures around them are jerking back to life.

They both jump, startled out of their own little bubble, and Harry giggles, placing a kiss to the crown of Louis’ head before leaning forward and resecuring the safety bar just as their little car lurches to life.

“I almost forgot where we were,” Harry tells Louis, and Louis can’t help digging his fingers into Harry’s sides, tickling him until he sqwuaks out one of his classic, endearingly Harry laughs.

“Then looks like I did my job well.”

They don’t talk much for the short remainder of the ride, but Harry no longer shakes with fear, and Louis catches him on several occasions looking at the various ghostly scenes with-- if not glee-- a sort of fascination.

Of course, Harry absolutely does not complain when they hop out of their car and leave the attraction all together. Luckily, they had enough of the ride left for Louis to get the situation in his pants under control enough to be able to walk into the daylight surrounded by families.

Squinting at the sudden change from dark to light, Louis easily loops his arm around Harry’s waist and does a quick up-down, making sure Harry doesn’t have any visible leftovers of what they got up to during the technical difficulties. He catches Harry doing the same for him, and it makes his heart ache with so much love that he leans up on his tippy toes and places a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Gross,” a voice complains from their left, and the husbands turn to find Lottie and Fizzy leaning against a fence, both on their phones as they presumably wait for them. Fizzy-- the voice they just heard-- is looking at them, and when they turn towards her, she just rolls her eyes and goes back to her phone. This whole eye rolling thing is definitely new and definitely needs to stop [Louis will pretend as if he isn't completely aware that he was the one who taught them it].

Lottie doesn’t glance up but informs them, “Mum says she’s just around the corner on a bench with the others, so we should probably head over there.”

“Sounds good,” Harry says, smiling down at Louis though his words are directed at Lottie.

“What’s up with you?” Lottie asks, giving them a short-lived look before brushing past to lead them towards the rest of the Tomlinson clan. “I thought you were scared shitless before”--

\--- “hey! Language, Lots! Can’t have my younger sister talking like a fooking sailor, can I?”---

\--“and now you two are acting even more loved up and disgustingly happy than normal,” Lottie says, glancing over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

Louis just shrugs, ignoring Harry’s not-so-subtle giggling, trying to play it off as normal.

They walk the rest of the short way in silence, but just as they spot Jay and Dan sitting with the two sets of twins, Lottie casually tosses over her shoulder, “But you might want to try covering up your neck, H, because it’s pretty obvious that you definitely did not get onto the ride with all those lovebites.” ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kind comment and kudos, even if it's been like two million years since I posted it, I promise you that it will still mean so much to me. 
> 
> Check out the rest of the amazing fics in this fest! They're super fun!!
> 
> Also, remember.... DO NOT HAVE SEX ON A RIDE AT DISNEYWORLD. I AM NOT CONDONING THAT IN THE LEAST. that's why this story is fictional lmao


End file.
